Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in mobile computing devices and the increased availability of advanced, interactive, multimedia and other data services have resulted in increased demands placed on wireless communications systems. Furthermore, the limited bandwidth of wireless communications systems and the cost of transmission of data, among other factors, are important considerations when implementing wireless communications systems. One particular area that results in increased demands on a wireless communications system is multicast or broadcast data services. As the number and type of multicast and broadcast data services continues to increase, the demands placed on wireless communications systems and mobile computing devices also increase. Consequently, techniques designed to manage multicast and broadcast data services in a wireless communications system are desirable.